100 years
by GothKlutz
Summary: Bella is changed by victoria and leaves forks. 100 years later she runs into the cullens in forks again. Now she doesn't know if she should let them back in and be with her true love edward or close her heart out from the cullens forever
1. Prolouge

I've always wondered why this happened. Did i upset any god to make them hate me? Did i madden the devil? If you haven't figured out already what I'm talking about then your a little

slow. I was and still am in love with the most amazing guy. But he left along with his family. He said he loved me but he lied a big fat lie. I always knew it never made sense for him to

love me but he broke my heart and i will never be able to forgive him. At least thats what i thought before i ran into him some years later. My life just changed like that the moment our

eyes locked and i knew it would never be the same.

When he left me i fell into a deep depression and my father finally couldn't take it and was going to send me back to my mom in Florida. But i wouldn't go and i didn't. But my life really

changed when i became the one thing he always said he didn't want me to be and refused to do him self. It was her revenge towards him and i tried to tell her he left and would never

know. She didn't believe me. I left because i couldn't hurt charlie and my mom by staying. So i left staging my death as suicide and left notes saying how much i loved them both and to

move on.

So now i traveled alone not knowing where i was headed. The only thing i knew was i was going after her for revenge of what she did to me. I got to her and i gave her what she

deserved. I killed her and i don't regret it. Probably wondering what i am now right. I came to terms with it a while ago. I'm a bloodsucker the more techincal term a vampire. I dated

one alright and knew what he was and followed in his foot steps. I drink from animals and never once from a human. One hundred years later i returned to Forks and you would never

guess who i met there.

**This is where my story begins. **


	2. Forks

**GothKlutz: hope you enjoy this chapter it starts out with bella.**

Bella P.O.V

I never thought i would be back here. When i say here i mean the wonderful rainy town of Forks Washington. This is where everything that changed my life happened. Its been one hundred years since i lived here with charlie! Time flew by quickly alright. I knew charlie would be dead by know and it pained me to think about it. He never got to see me one more time to say goodbye. He probably was expecting me to greet him up there in heaven if there is one. But if there is heaven or hell I'm definitely goin to hell. Yea i do not have a great attitude towards myself but if Edward was here he would tell you i always was like this judging myself.

I sighed. Edward. I try so hard to forget him but its so hard because i love him. Okay i admit it i still and always will love him even after what he did but i hate him just as much. When i got here i first visited the cementary to visit charlies grave. The minute i found it, sat down, read the inscription and touched the stone with my hand all my memories flooded back into my head and almost to my heart.

(Flashback)

I had just reached Forks. Mind you i did not run here i drove. I bought Charlies place which luckily was for sale. I decided before i went to cha... my place i stopped at the cementary. I walked around till i finally reached his stone. I sat down and read the engravings.

_Charlie Richard Swan_

_Beloved father, Police chief and friend you will be missed_

_1953-2044 _

When i read i started to cry. Well more dry sobbing. I reached over and touched his name and all my memories came running through my head.

_Going to forks high_

_Living with charlie at first and the awkwardness_

_Making dinner_

_Meeting Edward_

_Meeting the family_

_Playing baseball during a storm_

_Victoria James Laurant_

_Arizona the ballet studio_

_Being bitten by James_

_Waking up in the hopital_

_My 18th birthday_

_The party_

_Edward saying he didn't love me anymore and leaving._

_My depression_

_In the meadow Victoria changing me _

_Waking up then killing her. _

Then they stopped and i collapsed on the ground sobbing even harder. After i had calmed down i stood up kissed Charlies headstone and sayed "I love you." I left heading to my car to my house. The house i lived in when everything in my life changed for better and worse.

(End flashback)

Thats how i got here where i am now. The people i bought it from left the furniture of course i could always buy more i did save a lot of money the past hundred years. Tomorrow i am heading out to Forks High and starting a new life here to remember. I just hope its a good one. With that thought i went up to my old room and started to read Wuthering Heights to pass the time till morning.


End file.
